


Home

by Kingrey



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, FitzFriday, Fluff, it's a really short thing and it's basically just..., very self-indulgent wedding fluff even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrey/pseuds/Kingrey
Summary: Eugene is smiling, and Rapunzel sees perfection in the way wrinkles appear around his eyes, born from the happiness they share; she sees perfection in the way his nose scrunch up as he laughs, and in his little stumbling steps as he hurries to hug her when she makes the smallest indication she wants to. He still smells like cake, and their wedding clothes are a little too stiff, but it's one of the best hug of her life, because it's with Eugene.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while, it's both because I'm writing a big angsty thing and because i started uni again! I'm kinda busy but have this little drabble :')  
> It was made for two tumblr events, one is a countdown to the 10th anniversary of tangled and the other is kinda... Wanting to apreciate Eugene and New Dream in general every Friday because they deserve it!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

When they make their way to their bedroom, late in the evening, Rapunzel's cheeks hurt from how much she has been smiling. The hallways are badly lit, but she sees that Eugene is in exactly the same state she is, a huge, dopey smile on his lips as he's excitedly recounting all of the five minutes they had been separated from each other during the party, and she knows she loves him more than she can even say.

She's married. _They're_ married, really, and she feels like there's no one luckier than her in the world, because with Eugene, she has more than she could think to ask for.

Eugene is smiling, and Rapunzel sees perfection in the way wrinkles appear around his eyes, born from the happiness they share; she sees perfection in the way his nose scrunch up as he laughs, and in his little stumbling steps as he hurries to hug her when she makes the smallest indication she wants to. He still smells like cake, and their wedding clothes are a little too stiff, but it's one of the best hug of her life, because it's with _Eugene_.

It's with her _husband_.

After all these years, after her doubts and their growth and a higher percentage of proposals than usual, she's married to Eugene, and she wants to yell it for everyone to hear. Not that the entirety of the Seven Kingdoms isn't already aware, but her joy is bigger than her body, and she wants everyone to know it. She doesn't have the sundrop anymore, but she feels like she's radiating tonight, shining brighter than her hair ever did.

"We're married," she whispers to Eugene, because maybe he's the only one she really needs to talk to anyway. "You're my husband."

"And you're my wife," he smiles, dark eyes shining despite the lack of light. He tenderly cups her head with his hand, like he has done so many times before, and Rapunzel wonders if her heart will ever stop fluttering when it happens.

Her feet ache from moving and dancing all day. She doesn't tell Eugene, but she doesn't need to, because he swipes her up in his arms for the last few meters, laughing harder as she yelps his name and hangs onto his shoulders with a smile she can't contain.

Candles have been lit in advance in their bedroom, and Rapunzel would feel more embarrassed if she wasn't busy losing herself in Eugene's eyes as he carefully let her down near the bed. Her arms are still around his neck, both of them more breathless than they ought to be, and the flames reflecting in the corner of his eyes make the darkness of his gaze even more striking. He always looks at her like she's the most precious treasure he ever had the opportunity to hold, and she knows she will never forget his face as he watched her walk to the altar. The awe and the warmth and the love had been plain for everyone to see, but only directed at her, because she was the sole source of his attention at this exact moment.

She wonders if he saw it, how giddy and gleeful and _happy_ she had been too. She's not too worried, though; Eugene is smart, and knows her better than anyone.

"So," Eugene says, "what do you say we get out of these clothes, Sunshine?"

Her eyes flicker to his still half-open lips, and she pulls him close to kiss them, loving the way he instinctively follows her movements. His hair is mussed up from the long day they had, and her hands don't help it any, but she doesn't think he cares going by the way his own hands trail down to her hips. She turns them around slowly and manages to get him to sit on the bed between heavy breaths, climbing on his lap at the same occasion.

"I say," she whispers, her hands already playing with the buttons of his shirt, "that it's a wonderful idea, Mister Fitzherbert."

Eugene laughs, and she does too, because this is the best day of her life, and she gets to spend it with her favourite person, who always manages to make her laugh and smile and _breathe_ , in a way no one else achieved. Eugene never needed any ceremony to be her home, but the ring on his finger makes her heart skips a beat with emotion, and she regrets, for a second, how long they -she- had waited for this.

But then, Eugene kisses the corner of her lips as he tries to undo the laces on her back, and these questions seem way less important, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> it was sooo short fghjdsks sorry i hope you liked it!! It's kinda 3am for me rn so not friday anymore but the magic of timezones works with me ahah  
> Sometimes I think about how Rapunzel loves Eugene unconditionally and how Eugene loves Rapunzel unconditionally and i cry...... this is basically the "plot" here
> 
> I hope I can finish my big thing soon so I can post it!! And anyway if you wanna talk don't hesitate to come talk to me on tumblr <3


End file.
